Partial support is requested for the 1989 Gordon Research Conference on Nucleic Acids. to be held on June 12-16 at the Hew Hampton School, Hew Hampton, NH. The purpose of the Conference is to assemble for discussion a diverse group of scientists who actively work at the forefront of research on nucleic acids. There is ongoing and rapid progress in our understanding of the molecular mechanisms by which nucleic acids participate in complex biological processes. An important aspect of the Conference on Nucleic Acids is that it brings together workers in the fields of structural and chemical research with those engaged in biological regulatory studies. A broad range of participants will be sought. With scientific accomplishment being the main criterton for admission to the Conference. In addition to the lecture/discussion format. Participation of the Conferees in poster presentations will be aggressively sought.